


Darkfic Recs

by fanrecfridays



Series: Steve/Bucky Fan Rec Fridays Masterlists [23]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Dark, M/M, Rec list
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:34:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24680899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanrecfridays/pseuds/fanrecfridays
Summary: This rec list was originally compiled by members of the Steve/Bucky(18+) Discord server in November 2018.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Steve/Bucky Fan Rec Fridays Masterlists [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779550
Kudos: 1





	Darkfic Recs

Sometimes, you just want to read a fic that turns everything you think you know about Steve and Bucky on its head. Their traits are taken to extremes, turning them into people who are almost unrecognisable. Dark fics take these beloved characters and take their traits to extremes, setting them on a very different path, one that takes them through dark and twisted places. Buckle up and mind the tags!

### Steve/Bucky Dark Fic Recs

 **Title:** the blood in my veins  
**Why:** This fic isn't a clean cut dark fic but it's quite close in my opinion. How would it look if Steve and Bucky ment even more to each other to not be whole without the other.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/3748282>

**Fic Name:** i've been digging your grave  
**Why:** A chilling canon Steve and Bucky who are also serial killers.  
**AO3 Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/7428691/>

**Title:** The Long Game (series)  
**Why:** I’m not sure this counts as dark fic, but it has both Steve and Bucky as Winter Soldiers made to do Hydra’s dirty work while still managing to protect each other.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/series/331354>  
**Podfic link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/series/617956>

**Fic Name:** A Short Life and a Merry One, My Buck!  
**Why:** What if Steve was born with a dark ability, how would that change him, and his relationship with Bucky?  
**AO3 Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/12451543>

**Fic Name:** Stand By Me  
**Why:** Steve ‘No chill for Bucky’ Rogers taken to extremes  
**AO3 Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/3631041/>

### Steve/Bucky Dark Art Recs

 **Art:** still i can’t be still  
**Why:** Sent chills up my spine  
**Tumblr Link:** <http://talkplaylove.tumblr.com/post/166916677139/who-do-you-think-helps-you-title-still-i-cant>

Thanks to everyone who added recs for this theme!


End file.
